


Field Trip

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: super solo focused stargazing by day but done so poorly you might want to tear your hair out





	Field Trip

You know, running an army, fighting a war and doing her best with no breaks, was kind of stressful. The skies were blocked from view through heavy clouds of smoke and ash, the sun was nothing but a dim blot, like a drop of ink shaken recklessly off a brush, and Corrin could feel herself _long_ for the times when her eyes would sting because she couldn’t stop marvelling at how _bright_ everything was.

Maybe that’s why she’d dragged Felicia to an Outrealm – a sunny meadow she’d found while searching for nearby threats – with a basket of food and drink prepared for her by Jakob. Corrin stepped into the field and was immersed in the fine scent of blood-lacking flowers and the warmth of a beautiful, yellow sun. She sighed, squeezing Felicia’s hand as the maid began to talk.

“Woah, Lady Corrin! This place is so beautiful! When did you find it? Ah, no! I stepped on a flower, I’m so sorry!”

Corrin could do nothing but smile, fighting the urge to turn around and kiss Felicia silly so she could find a relatively flower free spot. What was the point in a retreat like this if her wife was going to feel she ruined something?

 

They were set up a few minutes later, discovering a sheet hidden in the basket; Corrin made a note to remember to thank Jakob later.

“This place really is beautiful... Thank you for bringing me here Lady Corrin!”

“Felicia please, what’s wrong with just ‘Corrin’?”

“Well… I like saying that.” Corrin arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms, gaze fixed on Felicia – turning a lovely shade of pink – who was bathed in golden light.

Ah. The sun. Corrin slumped, flopping onto her back with her eyes squeezed shut, listening to Felicia’s concerned questions. The insides of her eyelids were bright, maybe it would be okay to look? One eye opened, looking past an adorably frazzled Felicia to a barely cloudy sky and a giant, clear yellow sun that stung her eyes. _Wonderful_. She must have grinned, because Felicia tilted her head, looked up, back to Corrin and repeated that process until she seemed to catch on. And then Corrin was struck with the impact of Felicia’s gentle little smile, more effective than any blade because Felicia understood. Perhaps Corrin had said something while inebriated, or maybe Felicia was just _that good_. Possibly both.

Her wife lied down next to her, snuggling into her side with only minor scolding as Corrin continued to stare at the light shining down on them.

**Author's Note:**

> the only thing i kinda like about this fic is that the title is kind of a pun


End file.
